Cirque de Fairy Tail
by Frosty Yang
Summary: Levy, Jet, and Droy go to the Fairy Tail circus. Levy unexpectedly meets a performer and does a daring act. Maybe she will find love at the circus this year? (the summary isn't that awesome, but I promise the story isn't bad...or at least I don't think so)
1. Chapter 1

Levy walked home on a peaceful fall afternoon when her friends Jet and Droy suddenly came from nowhere.

"Levy, will you go to the circus with me?!" They both asked in unison.

"I asked first!" Droy yelled at Jet.

"No, I did!" Jet yelled back.

"Guys, we're seniors in high school. Don't you think we're a bit too old for the circus?" Levy said trying to break them up.

"No we aren't. Besides, it's Fairy Tail! The best show in Fiore." Droy defended.

"Fine, I'll go with both of you. But's not a date, just hanging out." Levy said.

"Okay, we'll get the tickets so we can go on Friday after school." Jet said as he and Droy went home.

Levy walked alone again, thinking of how the circus would be. She hadn't been to the Fairy Tail circus since she was five. The blunette knew there would be new performers, but she didn't know how it would be time around.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights and sounds of the circus captivated her. It was just how she remembered it. The smell of funnel cakes and cotton candy filled her nose until a noise caught her attention. She looked in a tent and saw a panther was trying to get her attention, so she casually walked into the tent and went up to the animal's cage. It had a scar on his eye and was rubbing against the cage like it wanted her to pet him. To her surprise, he was gentle.

"Aw you like being pet don't you." Levy said to the cat while he growled in pleasure.

"You know, only performers are supposed to be in here." a deep voice said.

She jumped, "I'm sorry, he just seemed like he wanted some attention."

"He always wants attention. I'm Gajeel, this is Lily, what's your name?" Gajeel held out his hand.

"I'm Levy." She shyly took his hand.

"So I guess you're one of the spectators tonight?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh yeah, two of my friends wanted me to come with them tonight."

"You like animals?" he asked, pulling her deeper in the tent.

"Yeah, why?" Levy looked at the scenery as she was lead.

"We have a blue tiger and a white lion, I want you to meet them. The white lion is named Carla, the blue tiger is Happy."

"Why aren't they near Lily?" she asked petting Happy and Carla.

"Happy doesn't like when Carla is around Lily…but he knows nothing bad is gonna happen. It's really just a precaution to prevent any fights." He smiled.

They talked for a bit, getting to know each other. Levy told him that she was in high school senior and her passion was for book. Gajeel told her he was twenty-one and that he rescued Lily from hunters. But he told her to wait and see what his part in the circus was. She was a bit sad that she had to wait, but she did enjoy surprises. Soon enough, a female voice shouted "Gajeel hurry up, the show starts in ten minutes!" That was when Gajeel bid Levy goodbye and she made her way to the seats Jet and Droy found. Then the ringmaster, a small man with white hair, came to the ring.

"Welcome one and all to the Fairy Tail circus. My children and I are pleased that you are here. Now enjoy the show!" With that, he pointed one finger in the air which queued all the performers and show girls to come out. But quickly left for the first act.

After the lights dimmed, a stream of fire appeared, illuminating one man in the center. The ringmaster spoke again, "If you don't believe in dragons, believe now. Because you are witnessing the Red Dragon!" More fire came from his mouth as he flipped and twirled in rings of fire. He truly was like a dragon, the fire didn't bother him in the least.

Suddenly, the fire was extinguished in one go. Afterward, you could see sparks of electricity where you saw a man. It was a different man, he had blonde hair with a tattoo on his face. The lights soon shined on him to where you could see the electricity was moving him his body, not out. The crowd gasped as they imagined the pain he must feel, but he felt nothing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not be alarmed. He's a professional. For he is Tesla, master of the element of electricity. Now watch as he astonishes us by his power." He announced.

A show girl with long white hair came out pushing a giant light bulb on a cart. The crowd wondered why the circus actor thought he could actually make it turn on. He took his hands off the electric poles and touched the huge light bulb with just one hand. To everyone's surprise, he actually turned it on. To look directly at it would deal the same damage as looking into the sun, he was that powerful.

Different acts went by. There was a little girl with blue hair doing acrobatics, an older woman holding her breath under water in a mermaid costume, and a boy who was submerged in ice water for a while. They had to force him out of the water after about forty-five minutes so he wouldn't get really sick or freeze. Soon it was the intermission.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gajeel, what were you doing in the cage tent before the show?" Juvia asked.

"I was checking up on Lily, that's all", he answered.

"Juvia knows you were talking to a girl, Juvia heard you two", Juvia said in third person as always.

"So what, I wasn't gonna be mean cuz Lily wanted attention from a spectator. Besides, she was cute."

Meanwhile, Jet and Droy were playing games while Levy got snacks. She was amazed at the performers and how great they were. But her mind was set on Gajeel and what he could do. He looked like he could do something dangerous. She thought that maybe he was a chainsaw juggler, or maybe he cage wrestled with Lily. She laughed at the thought of him and the panther play fighting. When Jet and Droy came back from the games, they saw Levy waiting for them.

"Are you enjoying yourself Levy", Jet asked.

"Yeah, I actually am having fun right now. Thanks for inviting me guys", she beamed at two males before her.

"That's awesome, we told you it'd be fun", Droy laughed as he started eating.

"I really liked the little girl, she was really good", Droy said.

"I thought the mermaid was really hot, but not more than you Levy", Jet laughed.

"No problem Jet, we should get back to our seats don't you think," the blue haired girl said.

"Yeah, don't wanna miss the show."

As they sat down, they could see the show girls setting up for the next act. There was a wall and a table of props in the ring, but Levy had no clue what the act was. Soon after, the tiny ring master came back into the ring to greet everyone. "I hope you're ready to continue the show. For our next act, we'll need a volunteer", he said. Jet and Droy didn't waste any time raising Levy's hand to be picked. "The blue haired woman, please enter the ring". Levy walked down the isle and into the ring.

"What's your name young lady", the ringmaster asked.

"Levy, my name is Levy", she spoke into the microphone.

"How old are you Levy?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Good, you're old enough for the act. Ladies and gentlemen, this daring woman will face off with the most dangerous man in the whole circus, Black Steel."

And there he was, Gajeel, wearing all black and leather. He quickly recognized her and is face turned from hard and cold to worry. He walked her to the wall and whispered for her to not be afraid. Gajeel posed her on the wall and put a prop hat on her head and walked a few feet away from her. His face contorted in which was a look of concentration. He pulled out one of five throwing knives from his pants pocket. He aimed at the hat and saw Levy had her eyes closed tightly, waiting for the impact. _'Who would've thought I'd end up being target practice for the guy I just met'_ , she thought. She heard a thud, but felt no pain. She walked forward and looked at the hat stuck to the wall with a knife protruding out of it. The crowd cheered with excitement. Gajeel smiled at her and removed the hat and knife. Levy returned to the wall as Gajeel held up a clown nose and put it on her.

"Looks like Black Steel is getting a bit cocky isn't he, or do you think he's just clowning around?" The whole crowd nervously laughed, awaiting the outcome of Levy's situation. He throws the knife, it hits the nose and Levy was frozen. She takes the nose off with knife still attached. The act went on three more times with balloons, apples, and even with Gajeel blindfolded. The crowd went wild as they bowed. After that, Gajeel told Levy to meet him in the animal tent after the show.


End file.
